fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Mroczny Bohater: Żar i Piach
Dyskusja Mroczny Bohater: Żar i Piach Świetnie Nieżle Może być Nie za bardzo Słabo Kto chce, może zgłaszać siebie i swoje postacie. Banderwil Wow. Naprawdę ładnie napisane, przemyślana fabuła, dobra narracja i ciekawy świat. I ten Mroczny Bohater... Nie myślałem, że masz taki talent gościu :D Po prostu świetne. Nie wiem tylko dlaczego dałeś tu Spherus Magna, a nie Bara Magna, które znacznie bardziej pasowałoby do tej historii.--Guurahk 20:47, sie 9, 2010 (UTC) Bo historia dzieje się już po bitwie między Mata-Nuim i innymi dobrymi, a Teridaxem i złymi. A ta pustynia jest jedną z wielu pustyń na nowym Spherus Magna. Dzięki za pochwały. Bardzo się cieszę, że ktoś tak chwali moje pierwsze dłuższe opowiadanie. Banderwil A zresztą Corenastanów nie było na Bara Magna, bo przybyli we wszechświecie Matoran. Banderwil Musze powiedzieć, że niezłe. Niech zgadnę, wzorowałeś się na Prince of Persia, nie? 6/5 OpiekunŻycia 13:26, sie 13, 2010 (UTC) No, niezłe. Jako jeden z lepszych FFkowców muszę przyznać, że jest to dobrze napisane. Treść dobra, ale estetyka troche gorsza (czasami za duże odstępy). 9++/10 Lord Vox 14:58, sie 13, 2010 (UTC) Tak Voksiu, jeden z lepszych. No to ja jeden z gorszych popieram Voxa. Lubię double postować :D--Guurahk 22:07, sie 15, 2010 (UTC) Ty masz jakiś konkretny plan fabuły, czy piszesz w locie? OpiekunŻycia 18:47, sie 18, 2010 (UTC) Tak mniej więcej mam. Banderwil Napisałem tak, bo TNL raz napisał na Nasze Opowieści Wiki, że jestem za dobry na tą wikię, no ale już z tym skończmy, nie chcę, żeby ludzie mnie brali za takiego zarozumialca ;) No a opowiadanie bardzo mi się podoba, ale jak już mówiłem - za duże odstępy czasami są. Lord Vox 19:37, sie 18, 2010 (UTC) Mam dać tu na wikię Mrocznego Bohatera, czy lepiej poczekać? Wędrujący po Pustyniach A dawaj go. Im wcześniej tym lepiej. Zivo22Władca Pustyni 06:08, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) A jego historię napisać od razu, czy w opowieściach? Wędrujący po Pustyniach W opowieściach. Zdecydowanie. Zivo22Władca Pustyni 07:30, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) Nom. Heh, widzę, że mam doradcę, chociaż ja "jedynie wędruję po pustyniach, a Ty jesteś Władcą Pustyni". Wędrujący po Pustyniach Na razie przeczytałem jeden akapit, a już poczułem klimat znany z pustynnych opowieści Karola Maya. Nieźle się zapowiada, jeśli spojrzeć na poprzednie komentarze. ;) The Champ Is Here!!! 08:51, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) Drugi akapit i gość robi takie wyczyny, jak Old Shatterhand! Tyle, że strażnik od razu chciał walczyć? Coś tu zgrzyta... The Champ Is Here!!! 08:56, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) Kto wie, może strażnik danwo nie walczył, albo miał takie polecenie od sułtana. Ale bądź co bądź do walki doszło za szybko. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 09:00, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) Widzisz: Jakiś dziwnie ubarwiony Corenastan chce się wedrzeć do pałacu Sułtana bez pozwolenia, a wymieniony Strażnik jest porywczy i lubi walczyć. I co do Karola Maya i jego opowieści: nie miałem zamiaru upodabniać Mrocznego Bohatera do Old Shatterhenda, tylko do nieco do Prince of Persia, ale podobieństwo do Old Shatterhanda chyba jest lepsze. Czytałeś Winnetou? Wędrujący po Pustyniach Tylko 4 tom. Spadkobiercy Winnetou. Ale oprócz tego dużo książek o Dzikim Zachodzie, autorstwa tego pisarza. "Old Surehand" był super. Cieszę się, że mamy wspólne zainteresowania. Obecnie czytam "Królową Pustyni". The Champ Is Here!!! 09:05, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) Zacząłem rozdział drugi. Ten strażnik powinien krzyknąć raczej o przygotowaniach do obrony, bo Skrallowie przecie atakują. The Champ Is Here!!! 09:14, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) Taaa. Mech-Hand. A moze raczej: Old Mechhand? Hę? ;) The Champ Is Here!!! 09:17, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) Jesteś Prekursorem! Jako jedyny (chyba) nie bałeś się dodać wątku miłosnego. ;) szacun... The Champ Is Here!!! 09:27, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) Ja bym się nieco bał pisać o miłości El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 09:29, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) Mi to kiedyś przyszło do głowy. Ale raczej tego nie zrobię, bo "Kule: mają nieco inny klimat. Jak to napisał Guurahk: "Toa cieszą się, że mogą zabijać". ;) The Champ Is Here!!! 09:33, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) "Temu, kto nigdy nie zazna prawdziwej miłości, łatwiej o niej mówić" Wędrujący po Pustyniach Zazna? Chłopie, moim zdanie miłość zaczyna się rozumieć od wieku 16 lat. Nie chodzi o oglądanie pornoli. Jedna dziewczyna powiedziała kiedyś, że zakochała się w chłopaku, bo ten jej coś dał... Oczywiście było to w zerówce, a tym chłopakiem był: The Champ Is Here!!! 09:38, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) Jak napisałeś, oglądanie pornoli a miłość to dwie różne rzeczy. Miłość zapewne da się rozumieć już wcześniej, ale kobiety jest trudno zrozumieć, więc to sprawia tak duży kłopot. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 09:40, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) Ja już rozumiem znaczenie miłości i wiem, że na nią nie zasługuję... Wędrujący po Pustyniach Czemu? Co takiego zrobiłeś, że uważasz sie za niegodnego do kochania? (Przypomniało mi się, Voksi też użył słowa "miłśoć" w "Poszukiwaniach Słonecznego Kryształu". The Champ Is Here!!! 09:44, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) Po prostu nie zasłużyłem... "Ciepłej wodzie łatwiej jest się ostudzić, niż zimnej ocieplić." Wędrujący po Pustyniach Ale my tu mówimy o takiej miłości np. jak w związku, no nie? Wędrujący po Pustyniach Tak, ale w sumie to oftop, więc lepiej zakończyć dyskusję. The Champ Is Here!!! 10:45, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) No. Przeczytałeś już? Jeszcze dopiszę pare rozdziałów, a potem kolejne będzie opowiadanie. Wędrujący po Pustyniach Bardzo szbko upolował tego pustynnego lisa, a Ines powiedziała: No, nareszcie. Pomyłeczka.. ;) I są perfumy. Nie ma perfumu. The Champ Is Here!!! 13:41, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, moja ocena spada... W 4 i 5 części są przekleństwa, a ja ich nie lubię... Mogłeś przynajmniej zrobić: Spier(piiiiiiii)my! Albo użyć *, lub: ... The Champ Is Here!!! 13:51, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm.... Cóż, w naszym (nie)normalnym wszechświecie, jest to dość realistyczne, lecz w Bio raczej nie ma przekleństw.--Guurahk 19:45, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) No nie ma, ale chciałem jakoś... "urozmaicić tekst", że tak powiem. Wędrujący po Pustyniach Co do tego wątku miłosnego, to między Daacą a Navu iskrzyło, ale Daaca zginęła. Kani--Nui 22:03, sie 29, 2010 (UTC) Zdarza się... Ale u mnie chyba nikt z "kochanków" nie zginie. Wędrujący po Pustyniach Prolog fajny Vezok999 08:31, sie 30, 2010 (UTC) Vezok, to ma być ocena? Nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego po tobie. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 07:05, wrz 28, 2010 (UTC) Ludzie... czy ja mówię, że to ocena? Napisałem to zaraz po tym, jak wstawił prolog i tylko na jego temat sie wypowiedziałem Vezok999 12:16, wrz 28, 2010 (UTC) Chciałbym zgłosić grupę M.O.C-ków(w stounku do MB mają być dobrymi postaciami. Żeby nie zginęli.) Artykuły zrobię niedługo( może za jakieś 5 minut) Użytkownik:BionicleFan Kurde, zapomniałem usunąć zgłoszenia... Sorry, Bio Fan... Ale możesz się zapisać do opowieści "Mroczny Bohater:Spotkanie z Przeznaczeniem" Wędrujący po Pustyniach